Moans and Cries Make A Lie
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: After they have set sail from their adventures in Punk Hazard, strange sounds escapes from the sick bay...And why are those strange sounds being made by a certain Straw Hat captain? Yaoi! Lawlu and a hint of ZoSan. OOC-ish though...Warning: contains spoilers


**This is my first Lawlu fanfic so please, no flames. Warning: There is a few smuts here and there and the characters might be a little OOC-ish so I hope you won't mind. ^^"**

**Kuro: Again with the M? =w=**

**Me: Don't judge my head. == Anyways, I'm going to see more doujinshi before Monday.**

**Mii-kun: About Law and Luffy?**

**Me: . . . *nosebleeds a little* (Honestly, I can't nosebleed even if I want to irl. owo)**

**Kuro: O-Oi! O_O**

**Mii-kun: *sweatdrops* Um…Okay. Lu-chan does not own One Piece.**

**Me: *uses tissue to wipe the blood* If I did, I would have put Law together with Luffy in the first place and also have him be a bit perverted around a oblivious, child-like Luffy. :3**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: …You're insane, you know that?**

**Me: I know. But I just love this pairing! I'm a yaoi fan after all. X3 Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

In the majestic Thousand Sunny, it has been a few days since they set sail away from Punk Hazard and Usopp is whistling away in a merry manner. But when he walks past through the door to the sick bay…

"A-Ahhhh! Torao, s-stop! Ahhh!" The pleasuring screams of a certain Mugiwara catches the attention of the long-nosed sniper, making him stop in his tracks and turns to the door.

"Now, now, Mugiwara-ya. You have been tense from battling over and over. So I suggest stay down and do as I tell you. I'll get all those stress out soon." By the sound of the captain of the Hearts Pirate, Usopp instantly places his ear against the door, his head sweating a little.

"_I reaaallly hope 'stress' means what it truly means…"_

"Ah…Ahh…HAH! T-Toraooooo, d-don't rub so hard!" A faint blush appears on Usopp's cheeks, the images floating in his mind.

"Admit it, you like it." Just then, Nami came, walking down the hall. When she notices Usopp kneeling and listening against the door, his body shaking and his head sweating, Nami gives a questioning look.

"Ussop? What are you-"

"A-AAhhhh! T-Torao, no, not there! Ahhh! That's making me feel so weird!"

Nami stares at the door with wide eyes before rushing next to Usopp, hearing in on the secret voices in the room behind the oak door.

"_Oh god, did Trafalgar just…?"_ The lips on her face slowly curls to a mischievous but evil grin that could rival Doflamingo's sinister smile. _"Oh this is going to be good for blackmail!"_

"NAMI-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!" The loud sound from somewhere on the other side of the ship causes the two normal ones flinch (With 4 devil fruit users, a pervert and two monster people that can practically kill a man with a single hit in the ship.) and stare at each other. Sanji suddenly walks (or wiggle) his way down the hall. Before he can utter a word, Nami places a hand on his mouth, shushing him.

'Be quiet, baka! We're trying to hear what Law is doing to Luffy!' Namie whispers harshly and goes back to her spot next to the door. The word 'Law' and 'Luffy' together in one sentence causes the cook to shiver slightly and shut his mouth. Ever since Law and Luffy got into the cage, Robin said they have been closer than ever, having Law waking up from a bad dream before his killer motive is aimed at Vergo. Not only that, he's been staying by Luffy's side since after the Punk Hazard incident.

"A-Ahh! T-Torao, s-stop! This is too much! Hahh!" The sudden wanton moans catches the attention of the cook, who joins in with Usopp and Nami with his cheeks plastering in red.

"Mugiwara-ya, stop moving around so much. Right now, I need to squeeze this…" The three eavesdropper flinches at the last part.

"_SQUEEZE?!"_

"_LAW SQUEEZING THAT!?"_

"_Why is Luffy letting him do this?!"_

"Ahh…Nghh…T-Toraooooo, d-don't-Ah!"

"Haha…Mugiwara-ya, do you like it when I squeeze here?" The sound of shuffling and groans made the crew press more against the door.

"A-Ahh…Y-Yeah…B-But i-it's making m-me feel weird…"

"Then how about I pull it so I can get more of it?" The spine in their body suddenly shivers from the sudden thought of Law pulling Luffy's 'thing'.

"_PULL?! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN PULL?!"_ Usopp's face turns pale at the thought of how painful it would be.

Nami's eyes widen, unable to comprehend the words from Law into her brain for a few moment. _"IS HE REALLY GOING TO PULL?! DOESN'T THAT HURT?!"_

Sanji's mouth opens in shock, his cigarette falling onto the ground with the small smoke dying out. _"I KNOW I DID CRAZY STUFF WITH THAT MARIMO IN BED BUT THAT'S A BIT TOO PAINFUL!"_

"Oi, shitty cook, what are you doing?"

"My, my, what happen here?"

"Why are you leaning against the door like that?"

"Owww! That is SUPERRR rude to eavesdrop!"

"Yohohoho! Nami-san, may I see your panties?"

'Shush! We're trying to hear Law and Luffy!' Nami whispers harshly again before replying no to Brook's lewd question. The moment she finished saying though, a voice cries out.

"P-Please…N-No-Ahhhhhhh! Torao, t-that's too far~!"

"All the more to touch, Mugiwara-ya~."

"N-No, d-don't pinch-Nhh! Nyah! Nahhh!"

The whole crew stares wide eyes at the door, Usopp covering Chopper's hearing but because he's a reindeer, his hearing senses still hear the moans, Robin stares at the door with slight curiosity, Franky's mouth gape open like a fish, Zoro's face holding a shock look before a shadow casts over his eyes, Nami blushing a little, Brook letting out a small 'Eh?' and Sanji stares in horror a little, his hands shaking to reach into his jacket for his cigarette.

"Ah! T-Torao, I-I can't hold on any longer! I'm gonna…g-gonna…" The panting sounds of Luffy wakes up the cook and first mate, wasting no time to become furious.

"That's it!" Zoro and Sanji suddenly say, worried about their brother-like captain before they kick the door, slamming it open (which is thanks to the strong wood of Adam). "ALRIGHT, BASTARD, STOP WHATEVER…you're…doing?" The whole crew peers inside the room, their eyes (excluding Robin) widening like saucers.

Lo and behold, Luffy and Law stares at them with confusion on the bed.

Fully clothed.

"Ah…um…what happen?" Usopp asks, not knowing what just happen for a moment there. Law is holding Luffy's arm, stretching it a little with his left hand holding Luffy's left wrist and his other hand look what seems to be pinching in Luffy's stretching forearm. Luffy, on the other hand, has a blush crossing over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his breath panting ever so softly and his other arm that wasn't being held is supporting him from passing out.

"I was just giving Mugiwara-ya a massage. After all, his body is tense from all the battling in Punk Hazard." Law explains nonchalantly, pinching on the flesh a little and causing Luffy to moan even louder.

"Ahh! T-Torao, not so hard!" Luffy pouts at Trafalgar, only to earn a soft rub which causes the rubber boy to purr and moans softly at the gesture.

"I told you before, Mugiwara-ya. Your body turned sensitive from the muscles being sore." Everyone else watches the two Captains talk in their conversation before Nami sighs disappointedly.

"This isn't worth the blackmail!" Nami turns around to leave, followed by a relieve Usopp, an innocent but confused Chopper, a (small) smile from Robin, a chuckling Franky and a laughing skeleton.

"Wait for me, Nami-swannnnnnnnnnn~!" Zoro growls with slight jealousy and grabs Sanji's jacket by the collar.

"Come on, cook. We're going to the crow nest." A small blush creeps onto the swordsman cheeks, getting the attention of a certain grinning cook before they left, closing the door. Luffy pants softly and, with his last remaining will, he lies on the bed, panting and blushing with his red shirt showing more of his bare chest.

"Ah…Hah…N-Nee…Law…When should we t-tell them?" A shy question catches Law's attention, his lips slowly turning into a small but soft smile.

"I think tomorrow at breakfast would be good. But for now…" He pins the straw hat boy on the bed, his eyes gleaming with hunger. "We're alone." He licks his lips while Luffy whimpers softly.

"L-Law, w-we can't-"

"Do you know how seductive you were when I gave you that massage? Admit it, you have a massaging fetish." He leans down to the crook of Luffy's neck, letting his tongue roam the tasty skin.

"Hah…I-It's not my-AH!" Luffy whines softly at the bite before arching his back, pressing his chest against Law's clothed one. The taller male smirks at the skin before pulling back a bit.

"You're so adorable, Luffy-ya~" He places his hands against Luffy's cheek, pressing his forehead against the other's. "I love you." Luffy grins his trademark grin, still blushing that cute shade of red.

"I love you too, Law."

And so, the day went on for the lovely couple as the sounds of soft moans and screams fills the room of the sick bay…

_~Next Morning~_

"Hey, Luffy, why does the sick bay smell like musk? You were the last one who used it other than Chopper."

The question made the Straw Hat stop his eating and stare at long nosed-sniper. Law, who was drinking a small cup of coffee, stares at the navigator with a questioning look. It's only breakfast and everyone already look at Luffy as if he destroyed something priceless...again.

All too soon, Luffy swallows the food in his mouth and show something to the crew that perk their interests.

He blushes.

"A-Ano…Um…w-well…uh…" His voice grows quieter, his fingers fiddling together and he stares at them as if they have become the most interesting thing ever. This reaction causes the taller male next to him smirk a little. Law wraps one of his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him close.

"We just had a few _special_ massages so I'm sorry for the mess." His voice causes the crew to feel a shiver down their spine (except Luffy who is still embarrassed.). Zoro growls and slams a hand on the table, just in front of Law's cup of coffee.

"You did_ it_ in the sick bay!? How dare you lay your hands on our captain!?" Law's shoulders shake with mirth, pulling Luffy into an embrace and placing him on his lap, causing Sanji to join Zoro's protests.

"What the hell made you think we will let you get away with this!? Luffy, HOW could you let this…this _pervert_ touch your private parts!?" Luffy blinks at his friends' questions before grinning a little shyly.

"Well…Law and I saw you topping Zoro after we set sail at night-"

"WHAT!?" Sanji and Zoro soon have blushes on their faces, shock to find out their captain has known about their little together time. Luffy pouts at being interrupted but nonetheless continued.

"-so when I look at Torao…I…kinda thought about my feeling for him…" Luffy blushes a little and avert his eyes away from his crew for a bit. "My heart keeps thumping and my body grows hot…I thought I was sick so I asked Chopper but he checks that I'm fine. I asked Robin about it and she says that it's love…" Luffy scratches his right cheek and soon, his whole cheeks are as red as rose. "And…well…every time I'm next to Torao or even think about him, I get those weird feelings again…and when I saw him guarding Caesar, I walk up to him and…um…" His blush increases tenfold and he found himself too shy to speak, which is to say, a shock for the crew.

"He accidentally hit my head with his." Law explains and pinches Luffy's cheek, causing him to go 'Ow ow owwwwwwwww!' while some of the crew members start to snicker. "I demanded what in right mind was he doing and he end up shouting 'I'm trying to kiss you, damn it!' before blushing and trying to hide as if he's trying to crawl under a rock. Even Caesar was surprised by the sudden outcome. But after that, I used my powers to get him in my arms and our relationship started from there. End of story."

The crew blinks owlishly, not only by Law's longest speech but by how shy the captain is being.

"Wow, Luffy…I never knew you're that nervous about confessing to someone." Luffy's whole face turns red and he stands up, grabbing Law's wrist.

"W-We're going to check on Caesar! See ya!" He said it as quick as he can before running out of the room, followed by a smirking surgeon. The kitchen has never been quieter…

"So, Sanji, what _did_ you do to Zoro in the crow's nest?"

_~With Luffy and Torao~_

"I'm surprised we only check on Caesar for a few seconds before running to the Aquarium room, Luffy-ya." Law smirks, licking the soft skin of the wiggling and blushing straw hat-wearing captain who's on his lap.

"I-I can't h-help-Ah! I-It…Those questions are embarrassing…" Luffy looks away a little while Law chuckles softly.

"Luffy-ya is so strong and cheerful when actually…" He licks Luffy's earlobe teasingly before trailing his kisses down to the neck. "You're such an uke."

"S-Shut up!" Luffy growls blushingly, earning a chuckle from the calm Surgeon of Death.

"I love you, Luffy-ya." He gives a small and rare smile to him, earning a shy smile back from the other captain.

"I love you too, Traffy."

And they share a soft kiss with the light from the tanks gleam onto them, giving them a soft glow.

* * *

**Okay, I honestly almost don't know what to add into the ending but I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy making it. ^^" Please review.**


End file.
